The present invention provides a device for dispensing measured quantities of selected fluid materials and is particularly useful in dispensing measured quantities of granular free flowing fluids.
Prior means of dispensing granular materials have generally included simple pour spouts pivotably cooperatively disposed in the cap of selected containers of such granular material, for example, salt, sugar, coffee, etc. Such devices have not provided means for successively and uniformly measuring the amount of material dispensed, but rather have been provided for pouring such materials into external measuring devices such as spoons, cups etc.
While various types of industrial equipment have been provided for metering or measuring and delivering selected quantities of granular free flowing material, such equipment is extremely expensive and used generally only in commercial or industrial applications where costs of such equipment can be justified.
At present, no useful inexpensive, measuring device is known which is useful in dispensing measured quantities of granular material for use by consumers. More particularly, no present apparatus is known to be available which is so inexpensive that it is economical to dispose of the measuring apparatus upon emptying the container to which the apparatus is attached.
Various other devices have been made available for dispensing measured quantities of liquids which are inexpensive enough for use by consumers, but such devices are generally adapted only to deliver a preselected quantity of liquids determined at the time the apparatus is manufactured and no device is presently known for delivering measured quantities of a liquid where the quantity to be delivered can be easily modified by the user of the device.